BEST OF Game Grumps - Mar. 2016
" " is an official compilation video of moments from from , Steam Train and Grumpcade videos of March 2016. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his sixteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Barry * Ross * Kevin * Vernon * Suzy * Brian * Comic Book Girl 19 * Jack Games featured Game Grumps * Petz Horse Club * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Super Mario Maker * Portal 2 Steam Train * Pain * CLOP * Stardew Valley * Lucky Charms Grumpcade * Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue * Catwoman Clips Used * Clean Dat Horse (Petz Horse Club Part 3: Scrubbing Away) ** Danny tries to groom his horse * The Intrepid Intrepid (Ocarina of Time Part 13: Wall Farts) ** Arin talks about his car, an Intrepid, while Danny defines "intrepid." * Korn on the Sob (Super Mario Maker Part 76: Stunned Silence) ** Danny plans to use Korn lyrics to break up with a future girlfriend. * When I Got It (Super Mario Maker Part 79: Shame and Fear) ** Arin claims to "got it" in beating a level. * Ludwig 3 Confirmed (Portal 2 Part 32: Finale?) ** Arin points out the number of Ludwigs in the credits. * Arin's Ninja Jitsu (Ocarina of Time Part 2: Time for Dessert) ** Arin shows his ninja jitsu to "shit" out a gift. * Link to the Box (Ocarina of Time Part 3: Birth of Box Man) ** Arin phases into a block. * This Summer (Super Mario Maker 86: Trouble on Dookie Island) ** Arin creates commercials for fake movies. * Ya Harrr (Ocarina of Time Part 4: A Pirate's Life) ** Danny talks about a pirate musician he became obsessed with. * Hey Princess (Ocarina of Time Part 5: Dream Within a Dream) ** Princess Zelda has some odd dreams. * Sweet Sync (Pain) ** Kevin syncs the video, only to discover a cow with strange udders. * Save Dat Horse (Girp / Clop) ** Vernon attempts to beat Clop with only two front legs. * Quite Forward (Petz Horse Club Part 1: Horsing Around) ** Danny and Arin believe the narrator's boyfriend is being very forward. * Where Is He?!? (Petz Horse Club Part 1: Horsing Around) ** The girl panics about her boyfriend. * Introduction (Ocarina of Time Part 9: Wack-a-Sack) ** Danny talks about a series of confusing texts he got from business men. * Back Up! (Ocarina of Time Part 9: Wack-a-Sack) ** Arin threatens skull children with his slingshot. * Don't Much Care For Carla (Petz Horse Club Part 4: An Awkward Stroll) ** Danny rants about a woman in-game who supposedly does many evil things. * Poor Little Pup (Barbie and Her Sisters Puppy Rescue Part 2: No Bones About It) ** Ross gives his puppy the name Condom Guzzler. * The Stranger (Petz Horse Club Part 5: Stranger Danger) ** Danny talks about masturbating with a numb hand. * There He Goes (Petz Horse Club Part 5: Stranger Danger) ** Lily attempts to talk to a horse that's leaving the screen. * Get Close To Dat Horse (Petz Horse Club Part 5: Stranger Danger) ** Lily attempts to bond with a horse. * Ludicrous Lizalfos (Ocarina of Time Part 13: Wall Farts) ** Arin fails to fight the Lizalfos. * Me-Owch! (Catwoman) ** Danny asserts his dominence as Catwoman. * My Life Is In Your Hands (Super Mario Maker Part 90: Music Appreciation) ** Danny promises to leave Game Grumps if Arin can beat the level. * Doing Well (Super Mario Maker Part 91: Beat Botching) ** Danny sings along, and it works...at first. * Can't Flub This (Super Mario Maker Part 91: Beat Botching) ** Danny becomes unreliable to sing on the beat. * Please Stop (Super Mario Maker Part 91: Beat Botching) ** Danny laughs so much he begs Arin to stop yelling incoherently. * Metal Chickens (Ocarina of Time Part 16: Chickening Out) ** Kevin depicts the chickens as headbanging to metal. * Pristine Waters (Ocarina of Time Part 18: Makin' Magic) ** Arin claims the waters of Hyrule are made of Zora piss. * According to Arin (Super Mario Maker Part 95: The Ultimate Evil) ** Danny claims that no one loves Arin, though Arin claims the opposite. * Say That Three Times Fast (Ocarina of Time Part 22: Down With The Sickness) ** Arin invents the tongue twister "Polish (pole-ish) polish (pol-ish)." * Listen To Me, Slurmp! (Ocarina of Time Part 5: Dream Within a Dream) ** Zelda has some odd demands of Slurmp to protect them from Ganondorf. * P Is For Pohhh Shit (Super Mario Maker Part 81: Brutal Misery) ** Arin rages with insane rambling as he struggles with a level. * Fight For My Love! (Super Mario Maker Part 88: Hands-On Hanson) ** Danny talks about how Brian got Chili's and Applebee's to fight over the Grumps on Twitter. * Robot Drugs The Musical (Stardew Valley Part 4: Boss Farmers) ** Barry starts singing about how he's a robot that needs drugs. * Enter The Fruit Cave (Petz Horse Club Part 5: Stranger Danger) ** Arin and Danny invent a shady place that's supposedly full of fruit. * Last Chance (Super Mario Maker Part 91: Beat Botching) ** Arin can't seem to get his rhythm. The video ends with Danny and Arin dropkicking into a bean bag chair, and a scene from Stout Train where Jack and Kevin talk. Category:Special Episodes Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes